The Philter
by Society's Failure
Summary: "Don't worry. It's okay, Naru-kun." He couldn't see the smirk on her pretty features as they made their way back to the group of friends. "It's perfect." -Rated M for durhurdur; set in Ninjaverse; Rookie 9 are all 19; NaruIno/Various pairings later


"_She's not that bad, afterall..."_ he thought to himself briefly, before resuming what he was doing.

Which, at the moment, consisted of banging a certain blonde with a relentless enthusiasm against the sink of the club they were currently guest to.

"Na... Naruto!" Ino breathed, her chest heaving and straining against the lacy purple and black bra that matched the discarded panties on the tile floor. His only response was to thrust harder, hands grabbing around her waist with a grip hard enough to bruise, to which she moaned his name again. Her long, finely groomed nails raised harsh claw-marks into the tanned skin of his naked back, producing a guttural growl from the nineteen year-old shinobi. With her ankles locked tightly around his narrow hips, he could barely feel the dull pain of both the scratching and the start of a sharp bite as she tried to quiet herself with the lean muscle of the base of his neck over the burning in his veins that drove him into her faster and faster.

The burning spiral of pure sexual want was growing and morphing, building up in the form pressure inside of him until he thought he was going to burst. Everything was starting to all swirl together in a blur of senses, from the loud beat of the music outside of the hardly lit washroom with the heavy panting of himself and her at his shoulder to the cold air biting at his skin that was contradicted by the heat their shared proximity, to the dull buzzing he heard from inside of his own head to the fire that moved through him like a drug. He didn't feel aware of what was exactly going on...

The muffled scream she let loose past the gag she had made of his shoulder mirrored the release he could feel around his length, tightening around him in an attempt to coax his own climax forward. The blonde dug deeper, rammed harder, riding the same waves of pleasure she was being held hostage to until he felt the pressure inside of him let loose into her, hitching himself as far as he could go. He groaned loudly, nothing in comparison to the outward show of pleasure she had emitted, and felt the tight spiral of need loosen, becoming nothing more than a shadow of the original.

"Kami..." Ino murmured under her breath, her head still propped up on his shoulder and her hands still around the broad, muscled expanse of his marked back. Naruto didn't make any sort of movement or answer. The kunoichi giggled almost drowsily, her mouth moving up to nip his earlobe coquettishly. He felt her fingers move over his skin and to his shoulders, as if she were bracing herself.

"You're as good as everybody thought you'd be." The remark came carelessly as she pushed him back gently, enough so he was removed from her and so she could slip past him off the edge of the sink and to her clothes on the floor. Still dazed, he stood there for a moment as he turned his head over his shoulder to watch her step into her panties as if nothing had just happened, save for the slight wobble. Following suit, he bent and yanked up his jeans, zipping them closed in time to catch the bright orange t-shirt that was thrown at him.

"Better, if anything," she continued, sliding the low-cut purple shirt over her torso and shrugging around in it until she was happy with its placement. Shaking out her hair as Naruto mindlessly adorned his shirt, she pulled it back before admiring her appearance in the mirror.

"Uhh..." he droned awkwardly, stuck in an almost trance-like state. He couldn't really name how he felt... It was like he was stuck, and he couldn't get out. Ino walked over to him and patted his whiskered cheek playfully before grabbing his hand, leading him to the locked door of the bathroom and the rest of the club they had isolated themselves from.

"Don't worry. It's okay, Naru-kun."

As the door opened and he was hit with the musky smell of sweat, booze, and smoke, Naruto allowed himself to be led forward without another thought, following the tugging of his hand to wherever he was led. He couldn't see the smirk on her pretty features as they made their way back to the group of friends that were currently (for the most part) stationed at a table off to the side of the dance floor.

"It's _perfect._"

* * *

_Ololol! Introductions make me happy. So, random idea is very random, and yes, this intro is more like a prologue than anything. The next chapters will be longer (like at leaaaaaaast 4/5k prolly if I get to them) for sure and full of more interaction than just this _ Sex... and... stuff... I am amuuuuuused. So very amuuuuuuused. Hurdurhurhuuuuuur._

_This was mostly inspired by a random talk about displacement and projection and it morphed into this D eff. And I had the random urge to write smut and was too lazy to think of an interesting situation. btw OOCness will be explained later~_


End file.
